


Prey Upon The Marrow In Our Bones

by Monyas



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiverse, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monyas/pseuds/Monyas
Summary: In which Hannibal makes for a different kind of ‘Kaecilius’ and the Marvel Universe is not at all prepared. Will is just there for the ride and for emotional support.-A short piece.-





	Prey Upon The Marrow In Our Bones

Hannibal falls from a cliff into another reality, one very much distant from his own if the theory of parallel universes is to be believed. 

Hannibal adapts. He is a quick learner and a master manipulator, and for some reason this new and impossibly vibrant world seems so very new and innocent. So naive. 

An atheist capable of magic is still a non-believer, but Hannibal has faith. Mostly, his faith is with Will. 

One year since they fell from the cliff of no return, and for the anniversary of their becoming they dine the flesh of an Ancient One, whose demise shall be mourned by no one. 

***

Will wields his empathy and imagination like weapons. That much has always been true even though now it is more literal than ever before. 

Something about this world twists and enhances and augments.

So now Will's empathy cuts as deep as a scalpel and his imagination distorts reality as people know it. Will has always scoffed at Hannibal's allusions to godhood but even he can't deny the rush of power he gets from unleashing his inner demons into reality and watching carnage paint the skies bloody. 

His heart skips and his cheeks redden when, amidst the destruction of bone and flesh, the Ravenstag nuzzles Hannibal's hand with clear adoration. 

“Not a word, Hannibal. Don't even.” 

He doesn't need his empathy or imagination to hear Hannibal's quiet delight as he pets the nightmare of Will's design as he would the most innocent of lambs.

***

There exist heroes living in this world like legends of old, their fates the thread sown on the tapestry of their epic saga, but both Hannibal and Will feel indifference at being thought to be the villains of such a pretentious story. They clap from the sidelines when poetic tragedies strike and drink the blood of gods like champagne during intermission.

Reality may collapse in and on itself and still their story would go on, now and always falling together.

Out there in infinite mirror universes their memory palaces are now built upon the same cornerstone. 

As for the fate of this universe.

Well.

It will be of their design. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below if you can think of a 'Hero meets Murder Husbands' scenario.
> 
> Yeah, that's totally their villain-names :D


End file.
